


How To Say "I Love You"

by Octibbles



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber
Genre: Deaf Victoria, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:07:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24049432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Octibbles/pseuds/Octibbles
Summary: Rumpleteazer learns how to say I Love You in sign language so she can tell Victoria how she feels.
Relationships: Rumpleteazer/Victoria (Cats)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 43





	How To Say "I Love You"

**Author's Note:**

> I really like the headcanon that Victoria is deaf, and I haven't incorporated that into any of my stories so I wanted to write something with it. For this, I used the BSL way of saying love instead of ASL because I felt like it made more sense with the setting. This is also written with their anthro/stage selves in mind, so when I say "paw" I really mean hand.

The first time Rumpleteazer had tried to learn sign language to surprise Victoria, she had completely messed up what she had been trying to say. She knew lipreading was probably not an easy task, and especially not when it came to how fast Rumpleteazer sometimes spoke. Learning sign language was the least she could do. Victoria usually signed along with what she was saying when she spoke verbally, so Rumpleteazer had tried to pay attention to her movements and learn it that way, but Victoria’s motions were fast and fluid, and Teazer got some signs mixed up with others. The result of trying to sign a simple “Hello, how are you?” was a jumbled mess. Victoria had burst into laughter, but she assured Teazer that she appreciated her for trying. Since then, Victoria had been teaching her how to sign properly.

Rumpleteazer was nowhere near fluent in sign language yet, but it was enough to help conversations with Victoria move more fluidly. Their lessons gave Rumpleteazer the opportunity to be around Victoria more, and she cherished that just as much as she cherished the fact that Victoria was taking the time to teach her. Seeing her everyday like she had been doing had made certain feelings that were there before grow stronger. There was something she needed to tell her, but she was missing the most important word. Lip reading wouldn’t cut it, she wanted to show Victoria how she felt in her language. 

The one other cat in the junkyard who knew sign language as well as Victoria was Mistoffelees. Being her brother, he had plenty of practice with it. He’d be the right person to ask how to sign the word she needed, but the only problem was that he wasn’t always the easiest cat to track down. Most cats could be found lounging around the junkyard or their respective homes, but Mistoffelees preferred to sit around in odd places the majority of the time. Fitting for an eccentric cat, but no less frustrating when you needed him. 

Rumpleteazer had been looking for him for days, but unsurprisingly found him when she wasn’t looking. “Misto!” She shouted, running over to him before he could disappear again.

He looked up at her, raising an eyebrow as if to say “What?” 

“I need help.” She started “How d’you say ‘love’ in sign language?”

Misto’s expression melted into a knowing smile. “Like this.” He placed two paws over the left side of his chest where his heart would be, right paw over left. 

Rumpleteazer copied him, wanting to make sure she had it absolutely correct. “Like that?” 

He nodded. “Just like that.”

“Thank you!” Rumpleteazer said, beginning to scurry off.

“Teazer!” She heard him call, and turned back around.

“Good luck.” He said simply. He knew her intentions, and by the smile on his face he fully supported them. 

She smiled back at him, and this time signed a thank you rather than saying it out loud. 

The rest of the day felt agonizingly slow as Rumpleteazer waited for night to fall. All the time sitting around waiting allowed for her nervousness to well up and subside over and over again. Despite that, she was excited more than anything. She needed Victoria to know how much she meant to her, and now she was finally going to. 

One by one the stars took their place in the sky, and so did the moon, smiling her luminescent smile over the junkyard. The time had come. The walk to their usual meeting place felt longer than usual, every step registering in Teazer’s mind as she went. Her nerves had subsided, instead replaced by hyper-awareness. Eventually, Victoria came into view, her white fur nearly glowing in the moonlight. Her face was tilted towards the heavens, taking in the sky while waiting for Rumpleteazer to arrive. 

Teazer approached her, taking a deep breath before gently placing a paw on her shoulder to get her attention. Victoria turned, looking happy to see her as always. 

A few seconds passed before Teazer finally did it, signing three words. 

_ I love you. _

Victoria blinked, and Rumpleteazer was surprised to see tears welling up in her blue eyes. A smile slowly spread across her face, confirming they were happy tears. She wiped her eyes before signing back.

_ I love you, too. _

This time Teazer started crying, overwhelmed by joy. Victoria took her face in her paws and kissed her, first on the lips and then all over her face until Rumpleteazer’s tears had stopped and she was giggling instead. They kissed again after that, a deep kiss that made her feel lightheaded in the best way.

When they separated, Rumpleteazer signed those three words again, knowing she’d be signing it over and over many more times to come. 

_ I love you. _

  
  



End file.
